poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is a script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story. Opening/Prologue film starts at Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen and his pals were hanging out *Lightning McQueen: I’ve got an admit. This is nice. *Dusty Crophopper: Couldn't put it better myself, McQueen. then, Hugo and Rita arrived *Rita: Guys! Guys! You won't believe what mission is in store for us next! *Hugo: We're going to the Toy Story World! *Guido: (speaking Italian) *Luigi: Bellisimo! Very exciting! *Lightning McQueen: I bet RC was my cousin. *Sally Carrera: You have a cousin? *Mater: I didn't knowed you had a cousin. *Rita: Me neither. *Lightning McQueen: It's true. *Hugo: Let's build a portal. a Portal was built and was ready *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! and Rita look at each other *Hugo: Ladies first? nods *Rita: Of course. *Hugo: Let's go, guys! *Mater: Right behind ya! *Dusty Crophopper: Racer coming through! *Fillmore: Way behind ya, man! *Chug: Wait for me! looks at Lightning *Finn McMissile: Come on! *Lightning McQueen: We're coming! Next stop, Toy Story world! the portal *Hugo: Whee! *Rita: Yay! *Mater: Whoo-hoo-hoo! struggles to keep his balance *Rita: Isn't this great?! *Dusty Crophopper: No, it is not! characters travel on In the Toy Story world/Playing with the toys/Enter Woody/Andy's Birthday party Andy Davis' bedroom, he is playing with his toys *One-Eyed Bart: Alright, everyone. This is a stick up. Don't anybody move! puts there hands in the air *One-Eyed Bart: Now, empty that safe. shakes coins out of a piggy bank *One-Eyed Bart: chuckles Money, money, money. the coins *Bo Peep: Stop it! Stop it, you mean old potato! *One-Eyed Bart: Quiet, Bo Peep. Or your sheep get run over. *Sheep: Help! Baa! Help us! *Bo Peep: Oh no, not my sheep! Somebody do something?! then, Andy picks up a cowboy and pulls the string in it's back *Woody: Reach for the sky! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh no, Sheriff Woody! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) I'm here to stop you, One Eyed Bart! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh, how'd you know it was me? *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Are you gonna come quietly? *One-Eyed Bart: You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built in force-field! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Well, I've brought my dinosaur who eats force-field dogs! dinosaur toy eats a Slinky Dog *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) You're going to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to your wife and tater tots. *Molly Davis: on Mr Potato Head and starts banging him on the side of her cot, causing most of his accessories to fall out picks up Woody *Andy Davis: You saved the day again, Woody. *Woody: You're my favorite deputy. title, Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story comes up as the song, "You've Got a Friend in Me" starts playing. Then Andy turns the boxes around *Andy Davis: Come on. Let's round up the cattle. uses a skipping rope as a lasso and lassoes one of the boxes. Andy kicks the box out of the way *Andy Davis: Roundup them up, Cowboy. puts Woody on a remote controled car and drives it into one of the boxes *Andy Davis: Yee-haw! up Woody Hey, cowboy! is seen on Andy's back *Andy Davis: Come on, Woody. slides the stairs' railing and flies into Andy's arms *Andy Davis: laughs sits on a chair and it spins around and around *Andy Davis: Whoa! chair stopped spinning when Andy saw Woody *Andy Davis: laughs launches Woody into the air *Andy Davis: Oh, wow! landed onto an edge of a couch *Andy Davis: Score! lay down on the couch as Andy walks over to his mother *Andy Davis: Wow, this stuff looks great, mom. *Mrs. Davis: Okay, birthday boy. *Andy Davis: We saw it at the store, I asked you for it! is very excited about his special *Mrs Davis: One, two- Four. Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. *Andy Davis: Can we leave this up until we move? *Mrs. Davis: Sure, we can leave it. *Andy Davis: Yeah. *Mrs. Davis: Now go get Molly. Your friends are going to be here any minute. *Andy Davis: Okay. up Woody It's party time, Woody! Yee-haw! hurries upstairs to his room *Molly Davis: as she still bangs Mr Potato Head on the side of her cot *Andy Davis: Howdy, Little Lady. *Molly Davis: trashing Mr Potato Head and drops him on the floor pulls Woody's pull-string and lays him on the bed *Woody: Somebody poisons the water hole. gets Molly out of her cot *Andy Davis: Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Woody. shuts the door behind him. The portal opens in the middle of the room and Lightning McQueen and his friends come out *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! *Dusty Crophopper: Whoever owns this room is quite a decorator. *Mater: Dad-gum! I like what he's done with the sky wallpaper. *Hugo: This is amazing. *Lightning McQueen: Woody Look! Up there! comes to life and sits up *Woody: Pull my string, the birthday party's today? Okay, everyone. Coast is clear. the door is open, RC looks around *Fillmore: Whoa, man. *Sarge: These things really do come to life no one's around. *Rita: No kidding. *Guido: (speaking Italian) the bed, Woody spots Lightning and his pals *Woody: the other toys Hold up! Is this the new toys over there? and his friends have been spotted by the toys in the room *Lightning McQueen: Who, us? *Woody: Yes. Howdy, my name is Woody. Did Andy get you? *Sally Carrera: No. We're actually talking cars from another world. *Woody: Talking cars? But what are the others? *Lightning McQueen: They are a monkey and fox. *Hugo: I'm not a monkey! I'm a jungle animal. *Woody: Okay, okay. *Lightning McQueen: Well, anyway, we came here on a mission. *Dusty Crophopper: Besides, we are here to put things right you know. *Woody: What kind of mission? *Lightning McQueen: We don't know yet. *Fillmore: But we'll find out soon man. *Woody: I see. Look, we know you came here. *Rita: Yep. *Dusty Crophopper: And we would like to see what goes on, like making sure things go wrong. *Woody: I know. (to Lightning) We're OK with you knowing about toys come to life but don't tell Andy or anyone about us coming alive. OK? *Sparky: You got it. *Lightning McQueen: We promise not to tell Andy or anyone else about you toys coming to life. *Woody: Good. Make yourselves at home. McQueen and his team have went to the room *Mr. Potato Head: Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool. *RC: screeching *Lightning McQueen: RC! *RC: beep and Lightning were so glad to see each other. Hamm the Piggy bank is putting his coins back into his slot. Mr Potato Head comes with his parts all mixed up *Mr. Potato Head: Hey, Hamm. Look, I'm Picasso! *Hamm: I don't get it. (walks off) *Mr. Potato Head: You uncultured swine! What're you lookin' at, ya hockey puck? walks off, leaving the hockey puck with arms and legs confused *Woody: Hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? *Sarge: Sir! No, sir! *Woody: OK. Hey, thank you. At ease. Lightning and his friends jump down from the bed and look around *Woody: Hey, uh, Slinky? a dog with a slink between his head and back appears, pushing a checker board with red and black disks *Slinky Dog: Right here, Woody. I'm red this time. *Woody: No. Slink..... *Slinky Dog: Oh, well, all right. You can be red if you want. *Woody: N-Not now, Slink. I got some bad news. *Slinky Dog: Bad news?! *Woody: Slinky's mouth shut Ssssh! toys stop and look at Woody, Slinky, Lightning and the others *Woody: Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy. *Slinky Dog: Got it. *Woody: Be happy. *Slinky Dog: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. *Woody: Staff meeting, everybody! Snake, Robot, Hugo, Rita, podium duty. hides under the bed *Robot: Hey! reaches under the bed and brings Snake out *Woody: You guys can join the staff meeting and help set things up if you like. *Luigi: Okie-dokie. Guido! *Guido: Pit stop! *Hugo: Come on, Rita, we've got to help. *Rita: Hugo, you know I'm not one for preparation. *Hugo: sternly Rita. *Rita: Fine! sketch board walks past Woody who stops in a Western battle way *Woody: Hey, Etch. Draw! draw with Etch sketching a picture of a gun *Woody: Oh! Got me again. *Mater: Dad-gum! That was amazing! *Lightning McQueen: Nice drawing, Etch. *Woody: Etch, you've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the West. *Dusty Crophopper: Awesome pistol gun drawing, Etch. *Slinky Dog: Got a staff meeting, you guys. Come on. Let's go. toys follow Slinky while Woody looks around *Rita: Hugo, are you sure this is fun? *Hugo: Of course. *Woody: Now, where is that... Oh. Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here? a green toy dinosaur jumps up and roars at Woody *Rex: ROARRR!!! *Woody: How're you doin', Rex? *Rex: Were you scared? Tell me honesty. *Woody: I was close to being scared that time. *Sparky: You scared to pieces, Rex. *Rex: I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming across off as annoying. *Sarge (Cars): Your roar sounds good, Rex. *Rex: Thanks, Sarge. Woody got grabbed by a crook and pulled towards Bo Peep *Woody: (coughs) Ow! Oh, hi, Bo. Hi. *Bo Peep: I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock. *Woody: Oh, hey, it was, uh, nothin'. *Bo Peep: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? *Woody: (sheepish giggling) Oh, yeah! (mutters) *Bo Peep: Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. walks off, leaving Woody baffled *Fillmore: Man, looks like someone's got themselves a girlfriend. *Lightning McQueen: I know. Sally Right, Sally? *Sally Carrera: Yes, Stickers. I know. *Dusty Crophopper: That's just like me and Ishani. *Ishani: Oh, Dusty. *Hugo: Yep, And me and Rita. *Rita: Of course, Hugo. *Mater: It was a great day for me. *Holley Shiftwell: Really, me too. *Slinky Dog: Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front. bull dog egg toy lets four other egg toys out *Slinky Dog: Hey, Woody, guys, come on. *Lightning McQueen: Coming, Slinky. *Dusty Crophopper: We're on our way. toys, Lightning and his friends are gathered as the staff meeting was on Staff meeting/Presents/Sending Sarge and his soldiers walks over to the podium and stands. Mike, a speaker with a microphone attached, clears his throat to get Woody's attention and held out his microphone *Woody: Oh, thanks, Mike. picks up the microphone *Woody: OK..... Whoa, whoa. Step back. *Hamm: For crying out loud. *Lightning McQueen: Man, what a racket. *Mater: Ow! That hurts! *Dusty Crophopper: Turn that down! *Hugo: Mike, tone it down. *Rita: Thank you. steps back until the feedback fades away *Woody: Thank you. (blows into the microphone) Hello? Check. That better? Great. Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great. OK. First item today: Uh... oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy? toys are surprised *Rex: What? *Lightning and the others: What? *Hamm: Moving buddy? You can't be serious. *Rex: I didn't know we were supposed to have one already. *Mr. Potato Head: (holding one of his arms) Do we have to hold hands? toys laugh *Woody: You guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy. If you don't have one, get one! *Hugo: Whoa. *Rita: That's what's happening. *Lightning McQueen: I agree, guys. *Skipper Riley: Me too. *Dottie: Yep. *Woody: All right, next. Uh, oh, yes. Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting was, I think, a big success. And we wanna thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Spell. *Mr. Spell: You're welcome. *Luigi: Wow. *Mack: Smart. *Guido: Italian *Sparky: Sometimes I can never understand you. *Woody: OK. Uh, oh, yes. One, uh, minor note here. (reads quietly) Andy's birthday party has been moved to today. toys got shocked *Rex: What do you mean the party's today? His birthday's not until next week! *Hamm: What's goin' on down there? Is his mom losin' her marbles? *Woody: Well, obviously she wanted to have the party before the move. (to the other toys) I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried. *Mr. Potato Head: Of course, Woody ain't worried. He's been Andy's favourite since kindergarten. *Slinky Dog: Hey, hey. Come on, Potato Head. Potato Head looks at Mr Spell, pointing at Slinky's butt then pull out his mouth and tap his butt with it whilst Mr Spell laughs *Slinky Dog: If Woody says it's all right then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. Woody has never steered us wrong before. *Lightning McQueen: That's right. There's no need to worry or anything. *Woody: Come on, guys. Every Christmas and birthday, we go through this. *Rex: But what if Andy gets another dinosaur, a mean one? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection. *Dusty Crophopper: Hey, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. *Woody: Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Andy we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we're played with. gestures Mike to move to him since the microphone's wire is stretched too far *Woody: What matters is that we're here for Andy when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? *Rita: You're right, Woody. and his friends nodded in agreement *Hamm: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting but.... they're here! Birthday guests at three o'clock! screams *Woody: Stay calm, everyone! toys run to the window passing Woody and the Irelanders in a panic *Woody: Hey! even joins in the panic, taking the microphone out of Woody's hand *Woody: Uh, meeting adjourned. *Mater: Dad gum, weird. Huh? *Lightning McQueen: Let's check it out. McQueen and his friends gets to the window to see what's going on *Hamm: Ho, boy! Will you take a look at all those presents? *Mr. Potato Head: I can't see a thing. pick out his two eyes and lift them above the toys to see Andy's friends bringing in presents *Rita: Whoa! Those boxes are huge! *Hugo: Yeah. *Dusty Crophopper: Only because we're miniature. *Guido: (speaks in Italian) *Luigi: Guido says that it is true. *Cruz Ramirez: Look at those presents. *Holley Shiftwell: They're colorful. *Chug: Look at those cute bows. *Mack: And wrapping paper. *Hamm: Yes, sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure! *Rex: Any dinosaur shaped ones?! *Hamm: Oh, for crying out loud. They're all in boxes, you idiot. *Rex: They're getting bigger. *Slinky Dog: Wait, there's a nice little one over there. *Child: Hi! boy holding the present turns to the other kid, revealing his present to be really long and making the toys panic, Rex screaming in the process *Mr. Spell: Spell: trash can. *Lightning McQueen: Everyone, remain calm! *Rex: We're doomed! *Woody: All right! All right! If I send out the troops, will you all calm down? *Rex: Yes! Yes! We promised! *Woody: OK! Save your batteries. *Dusty Crophopper: He's right, you need to chill out, all of you do! *Ramone: You're giving us a headache! *Hamm: Very good, Woody. That's using the old noodle. *Flo: Couldn't have put it better myself, Hamm! jumps onto the bed and looks at Sarge *Woody: Sergeant, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do. *Sarge: Yes, sir! jumps down from the table and onto one of the drawers Sarge: All right, men. You heard him. Code Red! Repeat, we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move! Move, move, move, move! Sarge and the soldiers on a mission/Looking at the presents/A surprise present Green Army Men jump from the bucket and went out the door, carrying some rope and a baby monitor with them. Sarge look over the landing with his binoculars to see Andy, his mom and his friends heading for the living room to begin opening presents *Mrs. Davis: OK, come on, kids. Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents. motions two parachuters to jump and open the parachutes to glide down to the floor and they did. They look around the hall to make sure no one is around and signals for the rope to be lower down and the rest of the Army Men slides down the rope to the floor. The toys move over to the lamp table where Woody is setting up the monitor *Hamm: All right, gangway, gangway. *Rita: Out of the way please. *Lightning McQueen: Pardon me. Excuse me. *Mater: Best friend coming through. *Sally Carrera: Can I just get through please? Thank you. *Woody: And this is how we find out what is in those presents. Army Men walk across the hall when they heard Andy's mom coming *Mrs. Davis: OK, who's hungry? and his men all froze *Mrs. Davis: Here come the chips. I've got Cool Ranch and barbecue! steps on one of the Green Army Men crushing him with her foot *Mrs. Davis: Ow! What in the world..... Oh! I thought I told him to pick these up. kicks them away with her foot and moves on. In Andy's room *Rex: Shouldn't they be there by now? What's taking them so long? *Mater: Dad gum, even I'm gettin' the heebi-jeebies. *Rita: Me too. *Woody: Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best. Come on! They're not lying down on the job. Army Men are lying on the floor. Sarge stands up and motion his soldiers to move to the plant pot for safety. Sarge heard some moaning and turn to see one of his soldiers is crushed from being step on and was moving limply across the floor *Soldier: G-G-Go on without me! J-Just go! *Sarge: A good soldier never leaves a man behind. motions to his soldiers on the landing and they lower the baby monitor to the ground and they carry it to the flower pot. A ball rolls towards them so they move fast and climbs into the pot just as the ball rolled by, followed by the boys and Mrs. Davis *Mrs. Davis: OK, everybody, come on. soldiers set the baby monitor up while a medic tends to the wounded solider and gives a thumb's up to Sarge who peers under the leaves and look through his binoculars to see the presents *Mrs. Davis: Everybody settle down. Now, kids. Everybody..... You sit in a circle. No, Andy. Andy, you sit in the middle there. Good. And..... Which present are you gonna open first? *Boy: Mine! looks at the presents with his binoculars *Sarge: There they are. in Andy's room, the toys, Lightning and his friends hear Sarge's voice on the Baby Monitor *Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. *Woody: This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet! *Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird. All right, Andy's opening the first present now. *Mr. Potato Head: Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head! and Hamm look at him, confused *Mr. Potato Head: Hey, I can dream, can't I? *Finn McMissile: Most of us can dream, Potato Head. *Fillmore: Yeah, man. *Sarge (Cars): First, Woody. Now, you. *Flo: You're in love, Mr. Potato Head. *Sarge: The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a.... It's..... It's a...... a lunch box. We've got a lunch box here. *Woody: A lunch box? *Mr. Potato Head: Lunch box? *Slinky Dog: For lunch. (laughs) *Rita: What's a lunch box? *Lightning McQueen: Something you put your lunch in. *Mater: Yeah. *Sarge: OK, second present. It appears to be..... OK, it's bed sheets. *Mr. Potato Head: Who invited that kid? *Cruz Ramirez: Andy's mom, duh. *Flo: I sure if Andy and his friends sees us. *Holley Shiftwell: Don't worry, they're down stairs right now. *Mater: You could've come to life to anyone who uses you. Then they'll see that you're Holley and not any of those things. *Holley Shiftwell: I hope so. I'll keep it in mind. *Rita: Let's see what else Andy's friends got him. watches as Andy's Mom picks the present one by one until there's only one left *Mrs. Davis: Oh! Only one left. *Sarge: OK, we're on the last present now. *Woody: Last present! *Sarge: It's a big one. It's a.... It's a board game! Repeat, Battleship! *Woody: Whew! toys cheer *Hamm: Hallelujah! Yeah! All right! accidentally bumps Mr. Potato Head, knocking some of his parts out *Mr. Potato Head: Hey, watch it! *Hamm: Sorry, old spud head. *Sarge: Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up. We're goin' home. men start to turn off the baby monitor *Woody: So did I tell ya? Huh? Nothing to worry about. *Slinky Dog: I knew you were right all along, Woody. Never doubted ya for a second. *Sally Carrera: You toys just worried too much. *Sarge (Cars): Yes. You are. then Sarge saw Andy's mom pull out a surprise present from the closet *Mrs. Davis: Wait a minute. Oh! What do we have here? *Sarge: Wait! Turn that thing back on! baby monitor turns back and Sarge's voice is heard on it *Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird! Come in, Mother Bird! Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. *Lightning McQueen and his friends: What?! *Rita: What is it gonna be this time. *Mater: Let's find out. *Sarge: Andy's opening it. He's really excited about this one. *Andy Davis: Mom, what is it? *Sarge: It's a huge package. boy gets in the way of Sarge's view *Sarge: Oh, get outta the.... One of the kids is in the way. I can't see. Potato Head puts his hand to his head and to his sides while Woody looks, anxiously *Sarge: It's a...... *Kids: Wow! hold up his present over the plant. Upstairs, Rex was anxious to know what the present was *Rex: It's a what? What is it? shook the lamp table and the baby monitor fell to the floor and the batteries pop out *Rex: Oh, no! *Mr. Potato Head: Oh, ya big lizard! Now we'II never know what it is! *Hamm: Way a go, Rex! *Hugo: Yeah, way to go! *Rita: You made them go radio silent! *Woody: No, turn him around! Turn him around! *Hamm: He's puttin' 'em in backwa..... Here, you're puttin' 'em in backwards! tries to move the batteries forward *Woody: Plus is positive, minus is negative! Oh, let me! *RC: beeps jumps down and shove Hamm aside to put the batteries back in. Downstairs, Andy and his friends rush down the hallway towards the stairs *Andy Davis: Let's go to my room, guys! *Sarge: Red alert! Red alert! Andy is coming upstairs! put the batteries back into the baby monitor and hears Sarge *Woody: (grunts) There! *Sarge: Juvenile intrusion! Repeat, resume your positions now! *Woody: Andy's comin', everybody! Quick back to your places! Hurry! *Lightning McQueen: You heard him! Go, go, go, go, go! his friends and the toys hurry into position *Hamm: Get to your places! Get to your places! *Rex: (screaming) *Mr. Potato Head: Where's my ear? Who's seen my ear? Did you see my ear? and the others looks for their hiding spots when Lightning spots the closet and heads in *Lightning McQueen: In there! *Mater: Right behind you buddy! *Dusty Crophopper: Coming! vehicles hide the closet *Hugo: Come on, Rita! *Rita: I'm right behind you! and Rita hide in a toy chest *Rex: Out of my way! Here I come! Here I come! bump into a bin and fell over. As the boys ran up the stairs, Lenny the binoculars walk to the shelves and Woody flops down on the bed just as Andy and his friends burst in *Andy Davis: Hey, look, its lasers light up. Take that, Zurg! Quick, make a space. This is where the spaceship lands. push Woody from his spot and put the spaceship on it. Woody falls off the bed *Andy Davis: And he does it like that. And he does a karate chop action! *Mrs. Davis: Come on down, guys! It's time for games! *Kids: We've got prizes! hurry out of the room and shut the door. Rocky Gibraltar who have been slammed by the door, falls over. The changing room door open and the toys and Lightning and his friends went out towards the bed Meet Buzz Lightyear/I Can Fly!/"Strange Things" *Slinky Dog: What is it? *Bo Peep: Can you see it? *Slinky Dog: What the heck is up there? *Sally Carrera: Can you see what it is? *Dusty Crophopper: What the heck is that thing? *Mater: Dad-gum, look at how fancy it is. *Rita: Woody, are you still up there? *Rex: Woody, who's up there with ya? coughs as he crawls under the bed and emerges from the bed *Slinky Dog: Woody? What are you doing under the bed? *Woody: Uh, nothin'. Uh, nothin'. I'm sure Andy was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It's just a mistake. *Mr. Potato Head: Well, that mistake is sitting in your spot, Woody. (chuckles) *Hugo: Not nice to say that, Potato Head. *Cruz Ramirez: Yeah. *Ramone: That's an insult man. *Rex: gasps Have you been replaced?! *Woody: Hey, what did I tel you earlier? No one is getting replaced. *Holley Shiftwell: Now, Rex, let's not jump to conclusions! *Lightning McQueen: Yeah. There's no way Woody could have been replaced. *Dottie: Yeah. Besides, we haven't gotten to actually meet the new guy yet. *Woody: Now, let's all be polite and give whatever it is up a nice, big Andy's-room welcome. climb up to the top of the bed and there he saw a green, purple and white spaceman toy standing looking tall and looked around the room, Woody ducking and gulping trying not to be spotted. The space toy look around, breathing the air in and out *Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. is no answer. He tries again *Buzz Lightyear: Star Command, come in. Do you read me? no answer *Buzz Lightyear: Why don't they answer? (gasps when he sees his torn up cardboard spaceship) My ship! run over to his cardboard spaceship and looks at it's wing *Buzz Lightyear: Blast! This'II take weeks to repair. open his wrist communicator *Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear mission log, stardate 4-0-7-2. My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must've awoken me from hypersleep. jumps up and down on the bed *Buzz Lightyear: Terrain seems a bit unstable. taps his communicator *Buzz Lightyear: No readout yet if the air is breathable. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. pops up in front of him *Woody: Hello! *Buzz Lightyear: (karate yells) *Woody: (screams) Whoa! H-hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. aim his laser at him *Woody: Sorry. Howdy. My name is Woody. And this is Andy's room. That's all I wanted to say. And also, there has been a bit of a mix up. This is my spot, see, the bed here. spotted Woody's badge on his coat that said Sheriff and turns off his laser *Buzz Lightyear: Local law enforcement. It's about time you got here. I'm Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash-landed here by mistake. *Woody: Yes, it is a mistake because, you see, the bed here is my spot. *Buzz Lightyear: (not listening) I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuel or have you discovered crystallic fusion? *Woody: Well, let's see. We've got double-A's. *Buzz Lightyear: (seeing something and gasps) Watch yourself! pins Woody down and aims his laser *Buzz Lightyear: Halt! Who goes there? *Rex: Don't shoot! *Rita: We're friends, not foes. *Buzz Lightyear: Do you know these life-forms? *Woody: Yes! (spits) They're Andy's toys. *Buzz Lightyear: All right, everyone, you're clear to come up. toys, Lightning and his friends went onto the bed *Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. *Rex: (shaking Buzz's hand) Oh, I'm so glad you're not a dinosaur. *Buzz Lightyear: Wh-why, thank you! Now, thank you all for your kind welcome. *Lightning McQueen: It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Lightyear. *Buzz Lightyear: Please, call me Buzz. And you are? *Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. This is Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Dynamite, Blackout, Avalanche, Drip, Pinecone, Maru, Mayday, Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Smokey, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash and those two animals are Hugo and Rita. *Buzz Lightyer: What species are they, living car? *Lightning McQueen: Hugo's a jungle animal and Rita's a fox. *Buzz Lightyear: It's a pleasure to meet you all. *Rex: Say, what's that button do? *Buzz Lightyear: I'II show you. presses the button *Voice box: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! *Toys, Lightning and his friends: Oh! *Cal Weathers: Cool. *Slinky Dog: Hey, Woody's got something like that. His is a pull string. Only it's.... *Mr, Potato Head: Only it sounds like a car rain over it. holds his pull string *Hamm: Oh, yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh? So, uh, where you from? Singapore? Hong Kong? *Buzz Lightyear: Well, no. Actually, I-I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. Buzz talks, Woody rolls his eyes and look at the back of the box and read the description in the speech bubble which is what Buzz is saying right now *Buzz Lightyear: As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. *Chug: (in Homer's voice) Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. *Mr. Potato Head: Oh, really? I'm from Playskool. *Rex: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not really from Mattel. I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leverage buyout. *Woody: You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before. *Bo Peep: Well, sure. Look at him! He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss Army knife. presses Buzz's laser *Buzz Lightyear: Ah, ah, ah, ah! Please be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. *Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Woody? *Woody: It's not a laser! It's a.... It's a little light bulb that blinks. *Hamm: What's with him? *Mr. Potato Head: Laser envy. *Mater: I don't think that's it. *Woody: All right, that's enough! Look, we're all very impressed with Andy's new toy. *Buzz Lightyear: Toy? *Woody: T-O-Y. Toy. *Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me, but I-I think the word you're searching for is Space Ranger. *Woody: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's preschool toys present. (gestures to the other toys) *Mr. Potato Head: Gettin' kinda tense, aren't ya? *Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. A little. *Rita: a giggle *Rex: Uh, Mr. Lightyear, uh, now, I'm curious. What does a space ranger actually do? *Woody: He's not a space ranger! He doesn't fight evil or, or shoot lasers or fly. *Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me. press a red button on his chest and wings pop out *Toys: Ooh! *Lightning and the others: Wow! *Hamm: Oh, impressive wingspan! Very good! *Bobby Swift: Those have some killer lights. *Strip "The King" Weathers: And gives ya a lot of speed. *Woody: Oh, what? What? These are plastic. He can't fly. *Buzz Lightyear: They are a tellurium-carbonic alloy, and I can fly. *Woody: No, you can't. *Buzz Lightyear: (sighs) Yes, I can. *Woody: You can't. *Buzz Lightyear: sternly Can. *Woody: Can't! Can't! Can't! *Buzz Lightyear: I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! *Woody: OK, then, Mr. Light Beer, prove it. *Buzz Lightyear: All right, then, I will. Stand back, everyone! toys, Lightning and his team step back. Woody shook his head in disbelief as Buzz step onto one of the bed posts. RC, Mr. Spell and the other toys look up at him as he close his eyes *Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! jumps off the post and bounce off a ball and lands on a car which rolls down a track, around a loop and zoom off a jump. Buzz flew up into the air and got caught on a mobile airplane which activates and spins wildly around and around until he break free and lands on the bed in front of Woody *Buzz Lightyear: Can! *Rex: Whoa! Oh, wow, you flew magnificently! Potato Head whistled *Dusty Crophopper: That was even higher than me! *Hugo: Way to go! *Bo Peep: I found my moving buddy. *Buzz Lightyear: Thank you. Th-Thank you all. Thank you. *Woody: That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. *Fillmore: But it was like it though, man. *Windlifter: Yeah, lighten up, cowboy. *Mr. Potato Head: Man, the dolls must really go for you. Can you teach me that? *Slinky: (laughing) Golly Bob-Howdy. *Woody: Oh, shut up! *Lightning McQueen: Oh, come on, Woody, lighten up. *Sally Carrera: Yeah. No need to get snappy about it. *Woody: You know, in a couple days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see. looks jealously at Buzz as he was praised by the other toys *Woody: They'II see. I'm still Andy's favourite toy. song Strange Things played as Andy played with Woody while bouncing up and down on his bed :I was on top of the world, :living high It was right in my pocket :I was living the life :Things were just the way they should be :When from out of the sky like a bomb :Comes some little punk in a rocket :Now all of a sudden :Some strange things are happening to me jumps off, play with Woody in the air then put him down in front of a box with BANK written on it. He brings Buzz in and press the laser button and pretends to shoot Woody with it and push him over with his hand. He ran to the wardrobe and changed into his space pajamas and wears a cardboard box helmet and space wings like Buzz and ran out of his room *Andy: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! wakes up and he was devastated by Andy pushing him over and he watches in shock as the posters change from cowboys to space man. The bedsheets on Andy's bed even changed to space man with Buzz Lightyear on it :Strange things are happening to me :Strange things :Strange things are happening to me :Ain't no doubt about it is trying to roar but he can only make ah noises. Buzz lifts his head up and urges him and Rex let out a big loud roar which blows Mr. Potato Head's parts off. Buzz shake Rex's hand in congratulations. Later, Woody meet up with Etch who has a picture of Buzz written on his scream. Woody looks over at Buzz who is combing a Troll doll's hair with a comb. Angered, Woody lifts Etch up and shakes him up and down to get the picture off :I had friends :I had lots of friends :Now all my friends are gone :And I'm doing the best I can to carry on the toys are lifting up weights though some of them are struggling to lift them like Snake and Rex. Buzz is using Robot's treads as a treadmill :I had power (power) :I was respected (respected) :But not any more :And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored Potato Head tries to lift the weights but his arms come off and he fell over. Woody looks for Slinky to play drafts when he saw him helping with moving Buzz's cardboard spaceship with Robot onto some cubes so that Buzz can fix it from underneath. Woody angrily kicks the checker board and one red disk bounced off the drawer and ended up in his mouth :Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me :Strange things :Strange things are happening to me... :Ain't no doubt about it Andy's bed, Buzz was scratching Slinky's chin, making his tail wag and hit Woody many times. Annoyed, Woody pushes Slinky's back off the bed, carrying Slinky with it. Andy then put his toys away in the toy chest then he came to Woody and Buzz and look at them to decide which to take to bed. That night, Andy sleeps with Buzz whilst Woody watches sadly from the toy chest, thinking Andy doesn't love him any more :Strange things~ :Strange things~ The next morning/Woody confronts Buzz/It's Sid! next morning, Woody opens the lid and look from side to side then opens it *Woody: (grunts) Finally! (sighs while feeling his head to find his hat missing) Hey, who's got my hat? *Mr. Shark: (pops up with Woody's hat on his head) Look, I'm Woody. Howdy, howdy, howdy. *Woody: (laughing sarcastically) Gimme that! *Lightning McQueen: Good morning, Woody. *Woody: Morning. *Sally Carrera: Still feeling down in the dumps over Buzz being Andy's new favourite toy? *Woody: Oh, yeah, quite. I don't see why everyone's making a big fuss about him. *Holley Shiftwell: I'm going to stop you right there, Woody. *Woody: Why's that? *Holley Shiftwell: Because you are getting a mighty fine jealous over Buzz being popular these days. *Hugo: Holley, I don't think that's helping. *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, you're kinda making things worse. *Hugo: Yeah, so try something different. *Rita: Yeah, something comforting. *Buzz Lightyear: Say there, Lizard and Stretchy Dog, let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. Your chief, Andy inscribed his name on me. lifted his boot to show Andy's name written on it *Rex and Slinky: Wow! *Rex: With permanent ink too! shakes in anger *Buzz Lightyear: Well, I must get back to repairing my ship. watches this and lifts his boot up to look at Andy's name on it when Bo comes up beside him *Bo Peep: Don't let it get to you, Woody. *Woody: Uh... let what? I don't, uh...... What do you mean? Who? *Bo Peep: I know Andy's excited about Buzz. But you know he'II always have a special place for you. *Mr. Potato Head: Yeah, like the attic. (chuckling) *Lynda Weathers: That's not nice to talk about, Potato Head. *Cal Weathers: This is not what Bo Peep meant! *Woody: All right, that's it! *Mater: Woody, calm down! *Mack: (to Lightning) Oh, boy. *Lightning McQueen: Here we go. Buzz *Buzz Lightyear: Hmm. Unidirectional bonding strip. *Robot: Mr. Lightyear wants more tape. uses his mouth to get the end of the tape and pull it. Buzz hums as he works underneath his ship on a skateboard when Woody pulls him out *Woody: Listen, Light Snack, you stay away from Andy. He's mine, and no one is taking him from me. *Buzz Lightyear: What are you talking about? (to Robot) Where's that bonding strip? rolls underneath his ship but Woody pulls him back again *Woody: And another thing: Stop with this spaceman thing! It's getting on my nerves! *Buzz Lightyear: Are you saying you wanna lodge a complaint with Star Command? *Woody: Oh-ho, OK! Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh? *Buzz Lightyear: Don't even think about it, cowboy. *Woody: Oh, yeah, tough guy? opens his helmet and Buzz starts gasping and choking as he crotches down and hold Woody's leg to support himself. When he stops, he sniffs the air and realize something *Buzz Lightyear: The air isn't.... toxic. (To Woody) How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet! My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets! (he puts his helmet back on) *Woody: You actually think you're the Buzz Lightyear? (laughs) Oh, all this time I thought it was an act! Hey, guys, look! It's the real Buzz Lightyear! *Buzz Lightyear: You're mocking me, aren't you? *Woody: Oh, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Buzz, look, an alien! *Buzz Lightyear: Where?! laughs and falls over, with Buzz, Lightning and his friends not amused until they hear a dog barking and a kid shouting *Kid: Yes! (cackles) *Slinky Dog: Whoa! (He ducks under the bed) *Woody: Uh-oh. *Slinky Dog: It's Sid! *Sid Phillips: Don't move! egg toys jump into each other in fright *Rex: I thought he was at summer camp. *Hamm: They must've kicked him out early this year. *Rex: Oh, no, not Sid! *Lightning McQueen: Who is Sid? *Dusty Crophopper: Who knows. *Maru: Let's check out and see who is Sid. *Hugo: Good idea. *Rita: Okay. *Hugo: Rita. *Rita: (groans) Gah! Fine! climb up to the window *Sid Phillips: Incoming! (throw stuff while the dog barks) *Mr. Potato Head: Who is it this time? *Woody: I... I can't..... I can't tell. Hey, where's Lenny? *Lenny: Right here, Woody. *Rex: Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again. *Blade Ranger: Is that a toy soldier, with a dynamite?! uses Lenny to see what toy Sid is trying to take out *Woody: Oh, no, it's a Combat Carl. joins them *Buzz Lightyear: What's going on? *Woody: Nothing that concerns you spacemen, just us toys. *Buzz Lightyear: I'd better take a look anyway. uses Lenny to look at Combat Carl *Buzz Lightyear: Why is that soldier strapped to an explosive device? *Woody: That's why: Sid. actually points Lenny at the dog *Buzz Lightyear: Hmm, sure is a hairy fella. *Woody: (realizing his mistake of identifying Scud as Sid to Buzz) No, no, that's Scud, you idiot. (moves Lenny up to Sid so that Buzz can see him properly) That is Sid. *Sid Phillips: (cackles evilly) *Buzz Lightyear: You mean that happy child? *Mr. Potato Head: That ain't no happy child. *Sally Carrera: What do you mean? *Rex: He tortures toys, just for fun! *Lightning and his friends: What?! throws a block at the soldier *Buzz Lightyear: Well, then, we've got to do something. climbs onto the windowsill *Bo Peep: (gasps, putting her cane hook on Buzz's arm) What are you doing? Get down from there! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm gonna teach that boy a lesson. *Sarge (Cars): It's too dangerous! *Fillmore: Yeah, man. You can't be seen by humans when you're alive. *Woody: Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt him with your scary laser. presses Buzz's laser button and it starts beeping *Buzz Lightyear: Be careful with that, it's extremely dangerous. saw Sid lighting a match and lighting the little dynamite strapped to Combat Carl *Lenny: He's lighting it! He's lighting it! Hit the dirt! *Lightning and his friends: gasps *Bo Peep: (screaming) *Buzz Lightyear: Look out! all take cover as the dynamite explodes destroying the soldier. They soon are back on the windowsill *Scud: (barks) *Sid Phillips: Yes! He's gone! He's history! (laughs with triumph) *Buzz Lightyear: I could have stopped him. *Woody: Buzz, I would love to see you try. (gesturing to Sid's yard) 'Course I'd love to see you as a crater. *Blade Ranger: (stunned by Sid using matches and dynamites) What he did is unbelievable. Matches are not play toys. *Lightning McQueen: Yeah. *Sparky: Too true, Blade. *Rita: ????, . *Hugo: ????, . *Rita: ????, . *Bo Peep: The sooner we move, the better. *Dottie: Yeah, . *Chug: *Lightning McQueen: *Sally Carrera: *Dusty Crophopper: Category:Transformersprimefan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series